John's New Life
by SamA3642
Summary: *Sequel to Dean's niece* Set 2 years later. Nikki tells John that she's pregnant, how will he react? How will Lily react? How will John feel being a father once again? Will have Dean/Renee as well.
1. Chapter 1

John sat across still in utter complete shock from Nikki who had been crying since she found out she's pregnant.

"I'm sorry John". Nikki cried.

"For what?" John asked.

"You said you didn't want anymore kids after Lily and well this happens". Nikki sniffed.

"I don't care i will always love you, this baby and Lily equally, and i'm sure Lily will be ecstatic that she's going to be a big sister". John said.

Since Lily was with Dean for the week they figured they could surprise her when she got back, what happened next really surprised Nikki when John got down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

"John". Nikki said shocked.

"Nicole you have made me the happiest person ever, you're there when i need you, your there when Lily needs you. You're my best friend, my soul mate and the one i want to spend the rest of my life with. You are by far the most beautiful woman i have ever met, you are the best role model in Lily's life. You are my everything, so will you Nicole Garcia-Colace do me the honor of marrying me?" John said.

Nikki had tears in her eyes as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes John, yes i will marry you". Nikki said hugging him.

Meanwhile

Lily who was now 11 was backstage as Dean was finished in the ring as he was being helped backstage after being jumped by the League of Nations then by Triple H. Lily was staying with Jimmy and Jey so when she saw Dean being carried by two refs she had gotten tears in her eyes as she ran over to him clutching to his torso making him wince a bit.

"Sorry, are you alright Uncle Dean i thought he was gonna do to you what he did to Roman last week". Lily said.

"I'm fine sweetheart it's nothing i can't handle". Dean said.

Lily just held onto Dean after so many close calls before with either John or Dean she was afraid she'd lose one of them, she knew that what they signed up for was dangerous but she couldn't help but still worry about them.

"Am i still going to my dad's this weekend?" Lily asked.

"If you want to sweetheart i'm not gonna stop you". Dean said.

Dean and John had a new agreement in place so Lily would see John every weekend instead of every other weekend and he'll get her once every other week. Lily bit her lip because she wants to tell Dean something but she wouldn't know how he'll react and he noticed.

"Hey what's wrong sweet pea". Dean said.

"Nothing". Lily said.

"Something". Dean said.

"I don't wanna upset you". Lily said.

"Honey why would you upset me?" Dean asked.

"Well Nikki's like a mom to me and i was just thinking about calling her mom but i'm not entirely sure. Would it be fair that i call someone else mom". Lily said.

"Sweetheart that doesn't upset me at all and besides that would be up to the both of you, and i'm sure that your mom would also want you to be happy and i'm sure that if you want to call Nikki, mom she'd be fine with that". Dean said.

"Would you be fine with that?" Lily asked.

"It's your choice sweetheart not mine whatever you wanna do is totally fine with me". Dean said.

"I don't wanna hurt mom". Lily whispered.

"Sweetheart your not gonna hurt your mom, i'm sure that your mom would be fine if you wanna call Nikki 'mom'. Dean said.

While

John was straightening up the house while Nikki was resting he was getting the house ready for his weekend with Lily and the whole time he was trying to figure out how to tell her that he and Nikki are engaged and expecting a baby.

"John". Nikki said.

"Hey what are you doing up". John said.

"I was getting a bit hungry i'm feeding you two now remember". Nikki said.

"Oh so what do you want to eat?" John asked.

"Hamburgers with fries". Nikki said.

"Coming up sweetie". John said.

"So what have you been up to". Nikki said.

"Just straightening up for this weekend with Lily, i was trying to figure out how to tell her that were engaged and expecting a baby". John said.

"I'm sure she'll handle it just fine she's a strong tough girl". Nikki said.

"I just hope she won't freak out". John said.

"You mean how you freaked out when Lily's mother told you she was pregnant?" Nikki asked.

"I admit what i did back then was a mistake i shouldn't have left that like that i was just so shocked and scared that i just drove off never looking back". John said.

"It's alright to be scared i am, i don't know if i'll be a good mother". Nikki said.

"Hey you will be a great mother, your a great mother for Lily". John said.

"But i'll never be her mom, i'll be her step mom. She'll probably never call me mom". Nikki said.

"You have to give her time love i'm sure when the two of you actually talk about it that she might want to call you that". John said.

"Really?" Nikki asked.

"I'm positive". John said.

The week then went by very slow but before everyone knew it, it was Friday and Dean had to make sure Lily was packed up and ready to go to Florida and since he be two states over that somewhat calmed his nerves. They were waiting at the airport when an announcement was heard over the speakers.

"Flight 913 for Tampa, Florida now boarding".

Dean looked down at his young niece who had her backpack and suitcase ready to go.

"Alright sweetheart i want you to call me as soon as you land". Dean said.

"I will Uncle Dean i promise". Lily said.

"Be good and behave you hear me, i'm just a phone call away if you need me alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"I love you sweetheart". Dean said hugging her.

"I love you too Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Go on before you miss your flight". Dean said.

Lily then skipped off and once she got to the door she gave one last wave to Dean then it was shut he then pulled his phone out to text John that Lily was on the plane and to be ready to pick her up once that was finished he then heard his plane was boarding and went on but he had a knot in his stomach that something wasn't right or something was going to happen.

Meanwhile

John heard his phone ding and saw the text from Dean.

-Lily is on her way be ready to pick her up. Dean.

John then saw the time and knew Lily would be there in a couple of hours so he rushed to do the last minute house work he then saw he had to get to the airport to get her and since it was too late to cook he figured he could pick something up.

"Sweetheart i'm going to the airport to pick up Lily then i'll get something for dinner. Anything you want or need while i'm out". John said to Nikki.

"Can you pick up some ice cream". Nikki said.

"Anything for you my love". John said.

He kissed her lips then got his wallet and car keys as he headed out the house and to the airport to pick Lily up for the weekend, during the whole drive he was trying to find a way to tell Lily that he and Nikki are engaged as well as having a baby. Once at the airport he went to the gate that Lily would be getting off at and waited then the flight was announced as landed so he got up and looked then saw the young girl coming out.

"Lily". John called.

Lily snapped her head up and saw her dad waiting for he so she ran over jumping into his arms but was careful of his shoulder since he had surgery on it not that long ago.

"I missed you daddy". Lily said.

"I missed you too honey". John said.

John then took her luggage as she got her phone out to call Dean really quick.

-Hey sweetheart you land safely. Dean answered.

-Yeah i'm with dad now. Lily said.

-Alright you have fun this weekend sweetheart and i'll see you Monday. Dean said.

-Ok Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-I love you honey. Dean said.

-I love you too Uncle Dean. Lily said.

Lily then hung her phone up as she and John walked out of the airport.

"So Lily what do you want for dinner i'm picking something up on the way home". John said.

"Anything's fine dad". Lily said.

"Something on your mind sweetie". John said.

"Sorta". Lily said.

"What is it". John said.

"i wanna talk to you and Nikki about it if that's ok". Lily said.

"Ok". John said.

John then went to a pizza place an got a couple of pizzas then went to the store and got ice cream for everyone then headed back to the house the father and daughter carried the stuff in then John went out to get Lily's stuff.

"Nikki were home". John called.

"Coming". Nikki said.

"I'm glad you came this weekend sweetheart because me and Nikki have somethings to tell you". John said.

"What?" Lily asked.

Nikki then came down the stairs wearing shorts and a tank top then kissed John and gave Lily a hug.

"Well let's eat". John said.

The trio then gathered at the table and started to dig in the pizza John then got up and got him a beer, Nikki cranberry juice, and Lily soda.

"So sweetheart what did you wanna talk to me and Nikki about". John said.

"You guys go first". Lily said.

"Alright. Well on Monday Nikki found out some good news". John said.

"Really what's the good news". Lily said.

"You're going to be a big sister". Nikki said.

Lily then choked on her food as her eyes went wide once she caught her breath she was in complete shock.

"That's not all were also engaged". John said.

Lily was in utter complete shock at what she just heard from John and Nikki but the only thing she could say was.

"May i be excused?" Lily asked.

"Sure sweetie". John said.

Lily then went up to her room and shut the door sliding down the back of it. John then started to clean up as Nikki just sat down in her chair.

"Well that went well". Nikki said.

"Just give her some time love i'm sure she'll come around i mean she just found out she's going to be a big sister and that you're going to be her step mom she needs time to process it". John said.

After everything in the kitchen was cleaned and put away the couple went to bed but John had checked on Lily who was laying in the bed, the young girl heard the door open to her bedroom but she wanted to pretend she was asleep she quietly got out of bed and checked to see if John and Nikki were sleep once that was done she went back to her room and got her backpack then packed some stuff in it then grabbed her phone then snuck out her bedroom window getting her bike from the garage luckily she managed to stay quiet the whole time and not get caught. It was late but she needed some time to get her thoughts together so she rode around for a little bit. When she left the house it was a little past midnight when she checked the time now it was going on four in the morning she knew she be in a world of trouble for sneaking out and staying out all night so she went to the beach by John's house so she could see the sun rise.

John was the first to wake in the morning he rolled over to see Nikki still fast asleep next to him so he quietly slipped out from underneath her to grab his robe and head downstairs to make breakfast, after a while Nikki woke up as she smelled pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and coffee.

"Mhhh good morning my love". Nikki said lovingly wrapping her arms around John's waste.

"Good morning to you too and my little baby". John said rubbing Nikki's stomach.

"Where's Lily?" Nikki asked.

"She might still be asleep i'll go check". John said.

John went up to check on his daughter while Nikki poured some juice then the glass shattered on the floor when she heard John scream, carefully she tip toed over the glass and ran up the steps to see what the problem is.

"John what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Lily's gone and so is her backpack. Dean is gonna kill me". John said.

"Alright just calm down ok just calm down, she might have went for a run or a bike ride and didn't wanna wake us". Nikki said.

"Then why would she have her backpack? I have to call Dean and maybe the police". John said.

He then pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Dean's number.

-Yeah? Dean answered sleepy.

-Dean it's me something's wrong. Lily's gone. John said.

When Dean heard that he was wide awake and fully alert.

-Gone? What the hell do you mean she's gone? Dean demanded.

-I just came to check on her and she's gone along with her backpack. John said.

-I'm on my if- when she shows up you call me. Dean said.

-I will. John said.

He then hung his phone up and began searching around the house, outside, everywhere. After a couple of hours John and Nikki sat in the kitchen when they heard someone knocking on the door so John rushed to answer it to see a very pissed off Dean.

"What happened?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know everything was fine yesterday then when we had dinner last night, Nikki and I told Lily some news but i don't think she took it very well". John said.

"What news?" Dean asked.

"Well Nikki and I are expecting, she's pregnant". John started.

Dean was in shock but quickly shook it off as John continued.

"And were also engaged". John said.

Dean then knew what the problem was and why Lily had ran away.

"I think that's why she ran away". Dean whispered.

"Because me and Nikki are engaged?" John asked.

"Remember i told you before she thinks Nikki will try and replace her mom". Dean said.

"I couldn't do that". Nikki said.

"She didn't talk to either of you about it?" Dean asked.

"About what?" Nikki asked.

"She wants to call you mom, Nikki". Dean said.

Lily then rode her bike up the driveway and saw Dean's car she sighed she knew she was in some deep trouble big time so when she opened the front door it got the attention of all three adults, Dean saw her first he was angry but relieved at the same time as he ran to hug her holding her tightly kissing her head.

"Don't you ever do that again do you hear me". Dean said in a calm but firmly.

"I'm sorry". Lily said.

"I thought something had happened to you, do you have any idea how worried and scared i was when John called me and you weren't here". Dean said.

"I guess i needed some alone time. I'm really sorry for running away like that". Lily said.

"Lily Grace Ambrose-Cena you are to never ever do that again". Dean said.

"Where did you go?" John asked.

"I went for a bike ride and stayed at the beach for a little bit". Lily explained.

Lily then yawned and tried to hide it but couldn't and from the bags under her eyes.

"Were you out all night?" John asked.

Lily kept her head down the whole time because she knew she got caught.

"Lily Grace he asked you a question you're already in trouble don't make thing worse than what they already are". Dean said strictly.

"Yes i stayed out all night, i needed to clear my head and get my thoughts together". Lily explained.

"Do you realize how dangerous, irresponsible, and dumb that was? Anything could have happened to you". Dean said.

"I promise i won't do it again". Lily said.

"Oh i know you won't because you young lady are grounded for 2 weeks. No phone, no computer, no videogames, no nothing. When you're with me all you will have is your school work and a few books as for here well John you can take over for here". Dean said.

"When you're here you will have chores to do such as cleaning your room, taking the trash out, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning up after the dog". John finished.

"But that's not fair". Lily said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you did what you did". Dean said.

After Dean was finished he had to go back to do the house shows for the weekend while Lily took the heat from John and Nikki as they sat down at the table, the whole time Lily had kept her head down afraid to look up to see an angry, worried and disappointed John.

"Lily what were you thinking when you ran away like that?" John asked.

"I wasn't i guess i need to gather my thoughts together". Lily said.

"Do you know a number of things could have happened to you". John said.

Lily stayed quiet the whole time as John went on.

"Look honey we know that things are changing for you especially since you're still young. Finding out that your gonna have a brother or sister then that me and Nikki are getting married i admit it was too much to lay on you all at once but you shouldn't have ran away like that you could have just came to us". John said.

"But everything's gonna be different, when the baby comes you're gonna spend all your time with it and forget all about me". Lily said.

"Sweetheart just because a baby is coming doesn't mean i'll ever forget about you, yes the baby will take a lot of my time but i won't ever forget about you". John said.

"And neither will I sweetie, and Dean sorta told us what you wanted to talk about". Nikki said.

"He did?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It's alright if you wanna call me mom". Nikki said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Of course, it's ok with me as long as it's ok with you". Nikki said.

Lily then got up to hug John and Nikki.

"I love you...mom". Lily said.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Lily is grounded she has been doing her chores at John's house and has been doing her homework, right now she's doing a report just as there is a knock on her door.

"Come in". Lily said.

John and Nikki then comes in making Lily look up from her computer.

"Hey guys". Lily said.

"Lily i was hoping we could talk to you so let's go out for dinner". John said.

"Is everything ok?" Lily asked.

"Everything is just fine sweetheart we just need to talk". Nikki said.

"Alright". Lily said.

They then got their stuff together and went to a nice restaurant after they ordered their drinks Lily hid her head and face in the menu when John gently slid it out from her grip and she still looked down.

"Look if this is still about me running away i'm sorry and i won't do it again i promise i was just in shock and caught off guard". Lily said.

"Listen sweetheart we know that was too much to lay on you all at once finding out your gonna have a new sibling and were getting married doesn't mean we'll forget about you i mean your gonna play a very big role once the baby gets here". John said.

"He's right sweetie your gonna be a big sister and that means you always have to watch out for your brother or sister, protect them, watch them, everything i know it'll seem boring right now but once the baby is here it won't seem boring". Nikki said.

"What if the baby hates me? What if i'm not good enough to be a big sister?" Lily asked.

"Sweetheart the baby will love you and you are good enough to be a big sister i know that you'll always watch out for your brother or sister". Nikki said.

"You really think so?" Lily asked.

"We know so". John said.

"But i'm really really sorry for running away and sneaking out like that i have no idea what came over me". Lily said.

"As long as you don't do it again you had us all worried sick". John said.

"I won't. So have you thought of any names for the baby?" Lily replied.

"No i think we want to find out if it's a boy or a girl first". John said.

"First we have to check to see how far along i am before we start anything". Nikki said.

Lily smiled and glad that she had a family that she was proud of.

Meanwhile

Dean finished one of the house shows and is exhausted after driving what seemed like forever to deal with Lily then drive all the way back and then compete in a match it was all too much on him, he needed a break and a drink.

"Hey Uce you alright?" Jimmy asked.

Dean was broken out of his thoughts by Jimmy.

"I'm exhausted man". Dean said.

"What happened you flew out like a bat outta hell when you left the hotel". Jey said.

"It was Lily, she's with John for the weekend and they told her some news and she didn't take it very well". Dean said.

"What she do?" Jimmy asked.

"After John and Nikki went to bed she had snuck out of the house and was out all night she didn't come home till the next morning".Dean said.

"Damn". They said.

"So John called me i drive all the way there deal with her then drove all the way back. I don't know what's happening to Lily anymore she's with me almost all the time but it's like i don't know her anymore". Dean said.

"She's growing up man if you like it or not she's growing up and part of that is she'll be bound to act out sometimes". Jey said.

"Did you guys have this kinda problem?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes". They said.

"It could because of one thing but i'm not entirely sure it's because of that". Dean said.

"What?" Jey asked.

"Lily asked me if it be ok for her to call Nikki, mom". Dean said.

"Wow". Jimmy said.

"I mean it's her choice as well as Nikki's. She has been like a mom to Lily but she won't be her mother nobody can replace her". Dean said.

He then threw his head back because it's only been a couple years since his sister had died and it still killed him everyday he was then once again brought out of his thoughts except this time it was from his phone he thought it was Lily to say good night but when he looked at the area code he knew that was from his old lawyer back in Cincinnati from the trail.

"I'll be right back". Dean said.

The two superstars nodded as he walked outside to answer his phone.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Dean it's Justin look i got some bad news for you i hope your sitting down. Justin said.

-What's wrong? Dean asked.

-Drew Jacobs broke out of prison and is trying to find Lily. You need to get her to safety now. Justin said.

When Dean heard those words all the color drained from his face and his heart fell into his stomach, the same bastard who took his sister is now out for his niece and he won't let that happen. He then called John to tell him.

-Hello. John answered.

-John it's me we have a huge problem. Dean said.

Meanwhile

After the small family dinner Lily had fell asleep on the way home so once there John carried Lily in while Nikki got her some juice and John a beer, Lily didn't budge or stir an inch when John laid her on the bed and covered her up he then kissed her head and left her room going downstairs. He then heard his phone ring and it was Dean calling he got confused for a minute, why would Dean be calling this late?

-Hello. John said.

-John it's me we have a huge problem. Dean said.

-What's wrong? John asked.

-The guy who killed Grace, Drew Jacobs broke out of prison and is looking for Lily. Dean said.

John then let the phone fall out of his hand when Dean said the last few words, when the phone dropped it caught Nikki's attention who got up and went to her fiance.

"John, honey what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"T-the guy who kill Grace escaped from prison and is looking for Lily". John said with fear laced in his voice.

"Oh my god, what are we gonna do?" Nikki asked.

"You my love aren't gonna do a thing i don't want you to get to stressed out by this it won't be good for you or the baby. Me and Dean will handle this and Lily will be safe nobody is not gonna hurt her i give you my word". John said.

"I don't wanna lose her John she's our little girl and i don't want to lose her". Nikki said with a sob.

"Hey hey i just said we are not gonna lose her". John said.

"So what do we do?" Nikki asked.

"We call the police down here and go into protective custody until this guy is caught". John said.

Nikki then started crying she couldn't bare the thought of losing Lily, she loved the little girl with all of her heart and she had just been called 'mom' John then pulled Nikki into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright my love i won't let nobody touch her". John said.

"I wanna adopt Lily". Nikki blurted out.

"Really?" John asked.

"I already love her so much and she's practically my daughter so i wanna make it official". Nikki said.

"Alright we'll make it official but first let's handle one thing at a time first". John said.

"So would now be a bad time to ask what kind of wedding you want?" Nikki asked.

John chuckled and kissed her head. "I want whatever you want".

"I was thinking we could get married before the baby comes because once the baby comes we won't get anything done or planned". Nikki said.

"First things first is we need to tell our families, then find out who is going to be at the wedding and all that". John said.

Just then there was a frantic knock on the door causing both adults to get up before it wakes Lily up John opens it to see a frantic Dean.

"Dean what, how did you get here?" John asked.

"How else do you think i drove all the way here". Dean said.

"Come in you must be exhausted". Nikki said.

"Thanks Nikki. John we are not letting this bastard anywhere near Lily, he alright took Grace away i will be damned if he even lays eyes on Lily". Dean said.

"Why is he after her anyway?" Nikki asked.

"When...when Grace died Lily was in the house she heard everything then when it went to court her testimony put the guy in jail for life with no chance of parole". Dean said.

"That poor girl". Nikki said.

"I was just glad she didn't see anything that happened". Dean said.

"What's going on?" Lily asked sleepy.

All three adults then looked at the top of the stair case to see a sleepy Lily rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing sweetheart come on i'll tuck you back in". Dean said.

"Uncle Dean? What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I thought i drop in and visit". Dean said.

Lily shrugged then took his hand as they went back to her bedroom leaving John holding Nikki in his arms.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know yet". John said truthfully.

Dean then made sure Lily was in her bed before he covered her up once, once her head was on the pillow she was seconds away from entering dream land.

"G'night Uncle De i love you". Lily said falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her forehead then brushed some hair out of her face then caressed her cheek.

"I promise i won't let anyone hurt you sweetheart. Nobody". Dean whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night Dean had stayed by Lily's bed so when John went to check on Lily he found Dean sitting in a chair by Lily's bed his head was laying back on the wall as he was slowly dozing in and out of sleep so John had quietly went over to him not wanting to wake Lily he then gently shook Dean awake, Dean jolted awake when he felt someone touch him immediately getting in fight mode.

"Whoa calm down man it's just me". John whispered.

"Sorry what are you doing in here?" Dean replied.

"Why don't you go get some sleep Lily will be just fine by herself". John said.

"I don't wanna let her out of my sight i swore i look after her and protect her, i'm keeping my word". Dean said.

"Well you can't do that if you don't get some rest go on i'm sure if she needs us she'll come and get us". John said.

Dean looked over at his niece's face as she slept peacefully after finding out that the bastard who took his sister away is out and out for his niece he didn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself.

"She'll be fine come on". John said.

"Alright". Dean said.

When Dean got up she stretched then looked over and kissed his niece's head then whispered. "I love you sweetheart".

He then went to the guest room while John went to his room to be with Nikki. The whole night Dean kept tossing and turning can't fall asleep his mind going a hundred miles an hour till he was finally able to close his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning

Dean woke up to sun shining through the windows but he was still so exhausted he just wanted to lay in bed until...

"Uncle Dean!" Lily ran in excitedly.

Lily then bounced on the bed next to Dean who caught her hugging her.

"Hi sweetheart". Dean said.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

Before Dean could answer John had knocked on the door then came in.

"Lily breakfast is ready go on so Dean can get ready". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily then skipped out of the room downstairs while Dean threw his legs over the bed holding his head down.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know if we should tell her John i mean she doesn't deserve to be scared but i don't wanna keep it from her. I have no clue what to do". Dean said.

"Well what if we tell her so she can keep an eye out as precaution". John suggested.

"Then she'll get scared and not want to leave either one of our sights". Dean said.

"Well we can't hide it from her forever and in a way she does deserve to know". John said.

Dean was conflicted he wanted to do everything in his power to protect his niece from this bastard but he didn't want to scare her either.

"We could tell her as a precaution but we don't say that he's after her". Dean said.

"That'll work". John said.

"Let's tell her". Dean said.

When the two men go downstairs they see Lily and Nikki eating the breakfast that consisted of eggs, waffles, sausage, and bacon, they then went to the table and poured coffee.

"Are you guys alright?" Lily asked.

"Sweetheart we have something to tell you". John said.

"What". Lily said.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily went over to her uncle as he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap.

"Lily, sweetie i got a call last night and your mom's old boyfriend Drew escaped from jail". Dean said.

"No". Lily said with a sob.

Lily then jumped down from Dean and ran upstairs leaving the adults to sigh in frustration.

"I'll go talk to her". John said.

"No i'll do it". Dean said.

"You sure?" John asked.

"I'm positive". Dean said.

Dean then went up to talk to his scared niece he checked her room to find it empty he then checked her closet and it was also empty so he then checked his room and heard sobbing coming from the closet so he opened it to see Lily sobbing in her arms he then got down on the floor to his closet sitting next to his niece and gathering her into his arms.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, everything's alright shh it's gonna be ok. I promise i won't let nobody hurt you". Dean said.

"H-he's c-coming back for me". Lily cried.

"Sweetheart i promise you right now i won't let him anywhere near you". Dean swore.

"I want mom". Lily whispered.

"I know sweetheart i know". Dean said.

He continued to hold his niece till she fell asleep he felt her breathing even out so he picked her up and brought her to her room laying her down then covering her up with a blanket then sat by her bed watching her sleep. John then decided to go check on Dean and Lily so once he got to her room he saw that Lily was fast asleep and Dean was by her bed side so he quietly went up behind him and tapped Dean's shoulder.

"Hey man". Dean said.

"Hey let's go downstairs and talk". John said.

Dean glanced over at his niece and debated.

"She'll be fine we'll be right downstairs if she needs us". John said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Meanwhile

Drew Jacobs was scoping out John's house watching and waiting to make his move to get Lily.

"I'll finally get you, you little brat". Drew muttered.

After a while he left but kept plotting his revenge.

Dean and John were then downstairs where Nikki was cleaning up from the breakfast.

"How is she?" Nikki asked.

"She's asleep". Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nikki asked.

"I guess i could call the police and have us all put in protective custody until this passes". John said.

"This isn't gonna just pass John he won't give up until he gets Lily and that's not gonna happen". Dean said.

"That poor girl". Nikki said.

"I wanna kick that son of a bitch's ass". Dean growled.

After a while John had contacted the police department and told them the situation then they were all in protective custody, Lily was still up in her room still fast asleep then she woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes slowly going downstairs to see Dean, Nikki, and John talking so she made her way over to Dean leaning on his side. Dean feels something against him so he looks down to see Lily leaning against him still half asleep so he picked her up setting her on the chair next to him.

"Hey sweetheart you feel better after your nap". John said.

"A little". Lily said.

Dean then had an idea on how to cheer Lily up a little.

"Sweetheart you wanna go get some ice cream then maybe go to the beach". Dean suggested.

"Ok". Lily said in a cheery voice.

"Go get ready". Dean said.

Once Lily was out of ear shot John had started talking.

"Dean i don't think ice cream and the beach sounds like a good idea". John said.

"Well it'll take her mind off of everything that's going on". Dean said.

"He's right John this'll take her mind off of it, she won't even think about it or of it as long as she is distracted". Nikki said.

"Alright besides we could use a little fun in the sun". John said.

"That's the spirit". Dean said.

Once Dean went up to get his stuff from the room Nikki had turned to John for a second.

"John i know it's too early to discuss but i want Dean to be the godfather to the baby. He's amazing with Lily and he's done a great job with her for a while. He'd be perfect". Nikki said.

"Well let's discuss that later i don't wanna add more to his plate than what it already is". John said.

"Alright that's fine. But if it's a boy i wanna name him after you". Nikki said.

"And if it's a girl?" John asked.

"Maybe Jasmine". Nikki said.

"I do want one thing i wanna find out what were having before the baby is born". John said.

"Me too". Nikki said.

The two then share a loving kiss before heading up to their room to grab their beach stuff, once everyone had their stuff they walked the few minutes to the beach the whole time Dean and John kept making sure that they weren't being followed but Dean had gotten a bad feeling about something. Just then when they picked a good spot they laid their stuff out then Dean went in his bag to grab the sun screen for Lily, once she applied it on she grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him to the ocean to swim they then were swimming and splashing each other having fun.

"I can't wait for that to be you and our baby". Nikki said.

"I know". John said.

"I still can't believe were gonna be parents, in just a matter of months were gonna hold and see our little baby". Nikki said.

"That will be the special day of my life". John said.

"So how are we gonna tell our families. Not to mention i have to tell WWE". Nikki said.

"I was thinking we have a big BBQ here with my family and yours then we tell them, plus to really surprise them i was thinking we get Lily a shirt that says 'i'm gonna be a big sister'. John said.

Nikki then chuckled. "John your so funny".

"I try to be". John said.

"Come on guys". Lily called.

"Shall we?" John asked.

"We shall". Nikki said.

The couple then had gotten up and chased after Lily who then hid behind Dean but he had swept her up tickling her, they had a nice time at the beach it was starting to get dark as the sky was turning a pink purplish color and Lily was worn out so on the way home John had carried her on his back as she was slowly falling asleep. By the time they got back to John's house Lily was out like a light so Dean had taken her from John and brought her up to her room and laid her down so she can sleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her head then he quietly walked out of her room closing the door going down to see John and Nikki talking.

"Well let's get down to business shall we". Dean said.

"Let's do it". John said.


	4. Chapter 4

John had sent Nikki up to bed so she can rest and so she won't get stressed once she is out of ear shot and Lily was still asleep John had gotten two beers out then sat down and began quietly talking.

"Dean what are we gonna do?" John asked.

"Well first we don't let Lily out of our sights that's for starters, John i get the fact that your Lily is your daughter and you want to protect her but you should let me handle this i know this guy better than anyone. I know what he's capable of, i seen what he can do". Dean said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"When Grace was alive and she was dating this bastard she would call me in the middle of the night or right after they had a fight she'd be crying, begging for me to help her so i drove all night to her house and when i got there i seen what that son of a bitch did to her. Black eye after black eye, split lip, everything you could think of he did it, he only did that because i wasn't around trust me if i was around he wouldn't have done that cause i would have beaten his ass back to wherever the hell he came from. She wanted to end things with him but he wouldn't let her so the night Lily called me they were planning to leave but he caught them, don't get me started on what it looked like afterwards". Dean said.

"Jesus". John said.

"Besides you and Nikki have enough to worry about i don't wanna add more on to what you two are dealing with". Dean said.

"I just can't believe i'm gonna be a father again". John said.

"Any idea on what you guys are gonna name the baby?" Dean asked drinking his beer.

"We wanna find out what were having before we think of names". John said.

"When Grace was pregnant with Lily she wanted to wait and see what she looked like before she was named". Dean said.

"I thought you named Lily". John said.

"I did, Grace didn't know what to name her so she asked me and the moment i looked into her blue eyes the name 'Lily' just popped into my head and lilies were Gracie's favorite flowers i knew she like it then she wanted Lily to have part of her name so i said Lily Grace and from that moment on we both loved her". Dean said.

"I wish i could have been there". John muttered.

"Hey listen man what happened in the past just leave it alright there isn't neither of us can do about it alright just because you weren't there for her then doesn't mean that you aren't here for her now and what she needs right now is for the both of us to work together to protect her from this bastard". Dean said.

"Your right". John said.

"I know i'm right". Dean chuckled.

After the two men finished their beers they headed to bed then briefly checked on Lily before heading to their rooms for the night, during the night Lily had awoke with a start and covered in sweat as tears were now streaming down her face, the nightmare she had was horrible she had dreamt that Drew had came in the house and had killed everyone then her last she was so scared she was shaking like a leaf so she got out of her bed then tip toed to check on everyone in the house to make sure that they were alright she had checked on John and Nikki first who were both still fast asleep then she tip toed out to Dean's room and he was laid out across the bed with his arm hanging down from the bed she then tip toed over to him then checked to see if he was breathing and when she gently touched him he had stirred waking up. She then pulled her hand back as he glanced at the clock that read 3:25 am then back to Lily.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked sleepy.

"I-i had a nightmare". Lily whispered.

"Come here honey". Dean said wide awake.

Lily then got up next to Dean who had hugged her into his side then Lily's bottom lip started to quiver as she started to sob in Dean's side.

"Hey it's alright sweetheart, everything's alright shh it's ok baby it's ok everything's gonna be alright". Dean soothed her.

After a few minutes Lily had stopped crying but John had heard it and woke up to check on her to find her room empty so he went and looked in Dean's room cutting the light on going over to the two people.

"Lily, honey what's wrong". John said coming in the room.

"She had a nightmare". Dean said.

"D-daddy". Lily cried.

John then reached over and picked Lily up effortlessly and held her as she cried into his shoulder, after that Nikki had walked into Dean's room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong". Nikki said sleepy.

"Lily had a nightmare". John said.

"Are you alright sweetie". Nikki said.

Lily had stopped crying but was still too upset to speak she then felt sleepy after all the crying so the three adults had kissed her head then John brought her back to her room while Dean went back to sleep, Nikki went to get a snack from the kitchen, when John was about to lay Lily down she had clung to him holding on for dear life.

"What's wrong sweetheart". John asked.

"Don't leave me dad". Lily said.

"You wanna stay with me and Nikki for the night?" John asked.

Lily nodded and John carried her to his and Nikki's room and laid her down in the middle of the bed then once he had laid down she curled into John's side using his shoulder as a pillow then a few minutes later Nikki had came in from the kitchen with a few snacks.

"Lily, sweetie you wanna snack?" Nikki asked.

"Yes please". Lily said.

She then took an apple slice and dipped it in some peanut butter and began to munch on it.

"Sweetie do you wanna tell us about your nightmare?" Nikki asked.

"Not really". Lily said.

"Alright". They said.

They knew that whatever her nightmare was about it scared her so bad she won't talk about it, once they finished their snack John had decided to bring the dishes down while he let his two girls rest. Lily was resting her head on the pillow while Nikki was stroking her hair back with her finger.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i know that Dean or your dad won't let nobody hurt you". Nikki said gently.

"He's a real scary guy mom i thought once he was in jail that...he'd leave me alone". Lily said.

"It's alright my baby i won't let nobody hurt you". Nikki said.

Lily then was embraced in Nikki's arms and she started to slowly fall asleep.

"G'night mom". Lily said falling asleep.

Nikki kissed her head then replied. "Good night my sweet girl".

John had then came in the room to see his two girls fast asleep so he quietly got in next to them kissing their heads and looked at the ceiling till he finally fell asleep.

The next morning

Nikki was the first one awake as she saw the sunshine coming through the window blinds she then looked down to see Lily fast asleep along with John so she got up and went downstairs to start breakfast for everyone shortly she also notices she'll have to run to the market later for some groceries, after that Dean came down rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Dean i just made some coffee". Nikki said.

"Thanks Nikki". Dean said.

"Sorry about last night with Lily". Dean said.

"It's no problem Dean i'm happy to help her in anyway i can. Look i'm not trying to replace her mom but i'll be the best mom figure i can be to her that i promise you". Nikki said.

"You'll be an excellent mom Nikki your already a great one to Lily". Dean said.

"Thank you Dean it means a lot". Nikki said.

"Your welcome". Dean said.

"Morning all, Dean you better not be trying to steal my woman". John joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it besides she's out of my league anyway". Dean chuckled.

"And i wouldn't do that to you my baby". Nikki said wrapping her arms around John's neck.

Dean then saw his niece coming down the steps rubbing the sleep out of her eyes so Dean let out a small cough getting the couple's attention.

"Morning sweetheart". Dean said.

"Good morning Uncle Dean. Morning mom, morning dad". Lily said.

"Morning sweet pea". John said.

"Good morning love. Would you like to come to the market with me later". Nikki said.

"Sure". Lily said.

Once everyone has eaten and the dishes were put in the dishwasher Lily had went up to her room to get ready to go out with Nikki.

"It's ok for her to go out right?" Nikki asked.

"Of course it is". John and Dean said together.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her". Nikki said.

"Well as long as she stays with you and in your sight she'll be fine". John said.

Dean then continued to drink his coffee while Nikki went up and got changed, John then decided to go to the gym for the day to train and Dean wanted to tag along so they went to get their gym gear from their rooms then went back downstairs to finish their coffee just as the girls came down. Nikki was wearing a red t shirt with blue shorts and flip flops with her hair in a high pony tail, Lily was wearing one of Dean's shirts with some jean shorts and her tennis shoes she has her hair up in a ponytail with a headband.

"Alright boys were headed out i'll call you when were back". Nikki said.

"Be safe you two". John said kissing Nikki.

"Sweetheart stay by Nikki the whole time you hear me". Dean said.

"Yes Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said hugging her.

John then hugged Lily and kissed her head then left with Nikki just as John and Dean went to the gym to train, on the way to the store Drew had started to follow Nikki but made sure to stay back a couple car lengths so he doesn't get caught.

Once they got to the store Nikki and Lily had gotten out and went for a basket then went into the store Drew waited a few minutes before going in and once inside he began searching the store. The girls were in the vegetable aisle grabbing a few of them such as carrots, squash, zucchini, and corn, they then went to another aisle and the whole time Drew kept following them keeping his distance the whole time just watching and waiting the whole time.

"Alright sweetheart you wanna pick something or you wanna keep looking?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe just keep looking". Lily said.

Nikki nodded then when Nikki had her back turned Lily had pulled her phone out to check something then put it back just then coming down the was Drew then as he was walking he grabbed on Lily's arm and dragged her away from Nikki and he left the store.

"Remember me Lily". Drew said with a smug smirk.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lily replied in a scared voice.

"It's called revenge". Drew said.

"My dad and uncle are gonna kick your ass". Lily spat.

"I'd like to see that happen". Drew said.

They then drove away fast and Lily remembered her phone was in her pocket the whole time so she reached in her pocket holding her phone for dear life. While Nikki was still in the store as she turned to find Lily gone she then began to panic.

"Lily! This isn't funny now come out wherever you are". Nikki said.

She then began searching up and down the aisles and couldn't find Lily at all she reached into her purse to get her phone just as her hands were shaking.

-Hello. John answered.

-John it's me, Lily's gone. Nikki cried.

Gym

Dean and John had finished their workout and were cooling off when John's phone rang.

-Hello. John answered.

-John it's me, Lily's gone. Nikki cried.

-Me and Dean are on the way don't go anywhere we'll be there in 10 minutes. John said.

-Ok. Nikki said.

John hung up and Dean stared at him with a confused look.

"What's going on?" Dean asked drinking his water.

"That was Nikki, Lily's gone". John said panicked.

Dean dropped the water he was drinking as he and John were out the door like bats out of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Dean are finally at the store that the girls went to and they practically jumped out the car to see a few police cars everywhere then saw Nikki with an officer crying as they ran over but was stopped but another.

"Sorry you can't go pass this point gentlemen". The officer said.

"Sir my daughter was kidnapped that's my fiance". John said.

"And who's your friend?" The officer asked.

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass if you don't let us through and we don't get told what happened to my niece". Dean spat.

"Dean calm down man alright just calm down". John said.

Dean's emotions are high and he was close to snapping then the officer let them through and Nikki ran to John crying in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry John, i'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry". Nikki cried.

"It's not your fault Nikki he probably had this planned". Dean said.

"I only looked away for a minute that's all and she was gone". Nikki cried.

"Hey hey Nicole i need you to calm down this isn't good for you to be upset like this". John said.

"I'm so sorry". Nikki cried again.

"You said your the child's father?" The officer asked.

"That's right and he's her uncle we share custody of my daughter". John said.

"Who had her now?" The officer asked.

"I did". John said.

"Would you have any idea who would wanna take your niece?" The officer asked.

"My sister's ex boyfriend". Dean said.

"You sound pretty certain about that". The officer said.

"I am certain about that". Dean said.

"Can you tell me what she was wearing today". The officer asked.

"She was wearing one of my shirts, jean shorts, tennis shoes, her hair way in a ponytail with a headband". Dean said.

"And her name?" The officer asked.

"Lily Grace Ambrose-Cena". Dean said.

"Alright we got everything from here for now you folks go home and a detective will be there shortly". The officer said.

"Let's go". John said.

They then went back to the house and the whole time the only thing on Dean and John's mind is that they hope Lily is gonna be ok.

Meanwhile

Drew kept driving and driving Lily was knocked out in the backseat after he gave her a sedative he kept driving and driving till he got to his place then he picked up Lily and tossed her over his shoulder carrying her in then made sure he wasn't followed or anything he then brought Lily up to a room then zip tied her hands leaving her on the bed as she is still out cold. He then leaves so he can get some supplies. It's been a little while since Drew had left and Lily is slowly starting to come to her vision is blurry she blinks a few times till her vision clears she tries to go for her phone but she can't move her hands so she gets up to try and find something to cut the zip ties she was just about to give up when she saw a pair of scissors so she slowly opened them and she started to cut the ties off. She got startled when she heard a car drive up so she cut a bit faster till they came off she rubbed her sore wrist then hid and was very quiet, she remembered her phone in her pocket so she took it out and sent a quick text to Dean. She tried to be brave but soon tears were slowly coming out of her eyes down her cheeks.

While

John had sent Nikki to rest so she doesn't get too stressed and so it won't hurt the baby.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch has her". Dean growled.

John knew that Dean was always and have been over protected of Lily and that won't change, just before John could reply Dean's phone buzzed signaling a text message.

"What now". Dean said annoyed.

When Dean unlocked his phone he saw it was a text from Lily.

-I'm ok Uncle Dean. I'm scared and i wanna come home. Lily.

Dean then formed a lump in his throat as he passed his phone to John and he read it just then there was a knock on the door so John went to open it and saw two detectives there.

"Mr. Cena i'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Casey, were here about your daughter". Benson said.

"Please come in". John said.

Dean then got up and shook the detectives hands just as John came back.

"So can you tell us exactly how this came to be". Casey said.

"I was at a show one night it was John's weekend with Lily, i got a call from my old lawyer who tried this guy for my sister's murder back in Cincinnati a couple of years ago he told me that he got out of prison and was coming after my niece so i drove all the way here and i stayed". Dean explained.

"You two share custody of the child?" Benson asked.

"Yes i have full custody but since we found out that John is her father we have joint custody of her". Dean said.

"Why would he be after your niece?" Casey asked.

"Her testimony put him in prison". Dean said.

Just then one of the detective's phone rang and she excused herself from the group.

"How old is Lily?" Benson asked.

"11 she's going to be 12 in a couple of months". Dean answered.

Casey then came back to the group.

"We got a video from the store". Casey said.

While

Drew had just pulled back up to the house with the bag and went in then went upstairs and saw Lily was gone he was livid so he began searching and found out one of the closet doors was locked so he chuckled.

"Really Lily this door isn't gonna stop me". Drew said.

She held her breath the whole time hoping she doesn't get caught but that was short lived when she screamed when the door got kicked down and Drew was there and he reached in grabbing her.

"Let me go! Put me down! Just wait my dad and uncle are gonna get you". Lily said struggling.

"We'll see about that so let's see exactly how much they love you". Drew said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked afraid to know.

"How much are you worth to them?" Drew asked.

He then pulled out his phone and called Dean's number holding it to Lily's ear while tears stream down her face.

Meanwhile

John and Dean are with the two detectives and they are looking over the footage from the video.

"Alright here's Nikki with Lily at the store then Nikki turned away for a minute that's when this guy grabs Lily's arm and drags her away and out the store". Casey said.

"Why doesn't she scream or call for help?" John asked.

"He could have threatened her, he could have had a weapon, it could be anything". Benson said.

"Alright here is when they get into this car and speed off". Casey said.

"Were you able to get the licenses plate?" Dean asked.

"We did were running searches for it till it comes back". Benson said.

Dean's phone rang with an unknown number and he answers it.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Uncle Dean? Lily asked.

-Lily, sweetheart are you ok? Where are you? Dean asked.

Dean put the phone on speaker so John can hear too.

-Were in a house i don't know where though. I'm scared. Lily said.

-I know honey don't worry we'll get you back i promise. Dean said.

-Hello Dean remember me. Drew said coming on.

-Look here you son of a bitch if you hurt one hair on her head i swear to god i will end your worthless pathetic existence. Dean said with venom laced in his voice.

-I'll let that one slide Dean-o but i do have a proposal for you. Drew said.

-What kind of proposal? Dean asked.

-You want Lily back safe and unharmed, i want 50 million dollars. Drew said.

-I'm gonna need time to get that together. Dean said.

-You have 48 hours and if i don't get it you'll never see Lily again. Drew said.

-Uncle Dean, daddy, do something please i'm scared. I wanna come home. Lily cried through the phone.

-It'll be alright sweetheart ok we'll bring you home. John said.

-Oh and Dean you bring the money by yourself. Nobody comes with you. Drew said.

-Alright i'll bring it by myself but if she's hurt in any kind of way i'll end you. Dean said.

The phone then went out and Dean's patience was gone as he was ready to crush the phone.

"Where the hell are we gonna get 50 million dollars?" Dean asked.

"I'll get it". John said.

"John you don't have to". Dean said.

"Dean that is my daughter, your niece out there with this psycho and who knows what he'll do to her". John said.

While they were talking the two detectives were on their phones then hung up.

"Alright here's what were gonna do, we traced the phone call and found their location but were gonna have to play it safe we don't know if he has any weapons or anything so we'll take it over from here". Benson said.

"You heard this guy i have to bring him 50 million dollars in 2 days or we won't see Lily again. She's the only family i have left and i'm not gonna lose her. I'm doing this by myself". Dean said.

"This is what we'll do then, we'll get you wired and once he send you the location of the drop we'll follow you but we will stay hidden after you give him the money and we know Lily's safe we'll move in and take him". Benson said.

"Alright". John said.

"We just want her back safe". Dean said.

"And you will get her back safe". Casey said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's do this". Dean said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days were long and Dean stayed in Lily's bedroom holding her album that he gave her for her 9th birthday and looked at all the pictures that were in it ones from the past and the recent ones, the police were preparing for the meet and told Dean and John to stay put. John had Nikki in the room not stressing or worrying as he didn't want to harm the baby he then decided to go check on Dean who was sitting on Lily's bed holding one of her many stuffed animals and going through the album. It was already 9 in the evening and the next day was the exchange.

"Dean how are you holding up?" John asked.

"Lily use to be afraid of the dark, i would always check under the bed or the closet to make her feel better just like i did with Gracie". Dean said letting out a sob.

John never once had heard Dean cry or sob but just hearing how he sounded made him wanna cry too.

"Dean listen to me we will get her back tomorrow i promise". John said.

"John she's all that I've got, all that i have left if i lose her it'll be as if i lost Grace again". Dean sobbed.

"Hey we will get Lily back i promise you we will". John said.

Dean then wanted to be alone so he got up going to his room for the night and laying in his bed hoping and praying his niece will be alright.

Meanwhile

Lily was crying as she was hiding under neath a blanket on the bed she was laying in, Drew had left hours ago and she wouldn't know when or if he'll be back but she wouldn't risk running away or she'll be found again but this did give her an idea she then pulled her phone out and dialed a number she let it ring a few times hoping he'll answer.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Uncle Dean? Lily asked.

Dean was laying on his bed when his phone had rang he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody but he reached for it and answered it.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Uncle Dean? Lily asked.

Dean had shot up out of his bed already running to John's room to get him when he knocked John opened the door.

"What is it Dean?" John asked.

"Lily called". Dean said.

"What?" John asked.

Dean put the phone on speaker so both men could hear it.

-Uncle Dean? Uncle Dean! Lily cried.

-I'm here sweetheart i'm here, are you alright? Dean replied.

-I'm fine i just wanna come home. Lily said.

-Sweetheart can you tell us anything about where your at right now? John asked.

-Were i-in a motel, he left i'm not sure when he'll be back though. Lily said.

-Can you tell what motel your at sweetheart? Dean asked.

Before she could reply the two men heard a scuffle and Lily screaming.

-Lily? Lily! Dean called through the phone.

On the other end of the phone Drew was chuckling evilly.

-Drew so help me if you hurt Lily i swear to god i will end you. Dean said threateningly.

-Do you have my money Dean? Drew asked.

Dean looked over to John who nodded.

-Yes all of it. Dean said.

-Good we'll do the meet tomorrow after i get all the money you can get your precious niece back. Drew said.

-Can i finish talking to her? Dean asked.

The phone then went out and Dean almost crushed his phone.

"I'm going back to my room". Dean said.

"Dean-" John started but didn't finish.

This is going to be a very long night for both men. While Lily looked at Drew with wide eyes when he crushed her phone under his foot.

"You really thought that was going to work?" Drew asked.

Lily didn't respond as she backed away from him slowly then he caught her and threw her over his shoulder as she fought against him then he pressed a cloth against her face then she slowly started to fade and then she was out. He brought her out to the car and strapped her in then got in the driver seat going to an abandoned house.

The next day

Dean woke up and just like he always did was go to Lily's room to get her up but it was empty again he kept checking his phone over and over again for a text or a call but nothing he went down to the kitchen where John was making breakfast and coffee.

"Morning Dean". John said.

"Morning". Dean said.

Nikki had came down all three adults have been in sours moods lately and Nikki was trying not to get stressed since she didn't want to hurt the baby there was then a knock at the door so John went to open it and it was the detectives.

"Morning everyone". Benson said.

They gave a small 'good morning' and Dean kept his face hidden because his eyes were red , he didn't want anyone to know he was crying the previous night just then his phone buzzed with a text message so he frantically pulled it out opening it, the message was an address to a house.

"What is it Dean?" Casey asked.

"It's a text message with the location of it he wants to meet in 2 hours". Dean said.

"Let's get started then". Benson said.

The detectives then put a wire on Dean to make sure they have eyes and ears on the meet, the whole time Nikki didn't leave John's side she clung to him for dear life as she started to feel her eyes stinging and burning with tears to her eyes. Dean then got the duffle bags of money and brought them out to the car putting them in the passenger seat he saw he had to meet Drew soon so the detectives left going to the meet but are staying close but not too close. Dean was getting mentally prepared for this just as John came out.

"Bring her home Dean". John said.

"You know i will". Dean said.

He then got in the car and drove to the spot just as John went inside and consoled an upset Nikki. After a 15 minute drive Dean arrived at the location and he looked around waiting for Drew, it has been almost 20 minutes since Dean has arrived and he's starting to get impatience as he continue to wait for Drew just then a car pulled up and he saw Drew in the driver seat his eyes grew dark when he didn't see Lily.

"Dean old buddy great to see you". Drew said.

"We are not buddies, now enough of this shit where's Lily?" Dean replied.

"First where's my money". Drew replied.

Dean then went to get the money from the car and threw it in front of him.

"Now where's my niece?" Dean asked.

"Your never gonna see her again Dean". Drew said.

"You bastard!" Dean yelled.

Dean then jumped the other man throwing punches across his face, Drew's face is now a bloody mess and Dean's knuckles are bruised as hell he then felt arms pulling him off Drew just as he's getting pulled up by the cops getting handcuffed.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"She's in the trunk". Drew said.

"Get him out of here". Casey said.

Benson and another officer has popped the trunk to see Lily tied up and a gag in her mouth, her clothes are dirty and torn, her face was dirty but had dried up tear streaks on her cheeks and her hair was frizzy and matted. She had a look of relief on her face when she saw the two cops, Benson then took the gag out her mouth.

"Hi Lily my name's Olivia let's get you out of there sweetie". Benson said.

"W-where's my uncle? Where's my dad?" Lily asked.

"Your uncle's here honey". Benson said.

"I wanna see him". Lily said.

Once the ropes were off her wrist and ankles and the gag was off her neck she went around and saw Dean getting his knuckles bandaged while Drew was taken to the hospital for his serve injuries.

"Uncle Dean!" Lily called out.

Dean heard his name and the second that his knuckles were finished being bandaged Lily ran to him and he swept her up in his arms holding her close kissing her head as she held her arms firmly around his neck.

"It's gonna be alright sweetheart everything's gonna be just fine". Dean whispered.

Lily kept her hold on Dean burying her face into his neck and he was able to hold her with one arm just as the detectives came over.

"Thank you". Dean said.

"Your welcome". They said.

Lily didn't show any signs of injury so Dean took her back to John's house, once they got back they hopped out of the car going inside heading to the living room.

"John". Dean called.

"Coming". John said.

When John got to the living room he saw Lily standing beside Dean clutching his hand that's when she ran straight into his strong arms.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"It's alright baby ok it's alright". John soothed.

Nikki then entered the room to

"Wh- Lily?" Nikki asked.

"Mom". Lily reached out for the older woman.

"Come here my sweet girl, it's alright sweetie". Nikki soothed.

Dean looked over and smiled because he is glad that his niece had such a great family again.

Skips a few weeks

It's been a few weeks since the incident happened with Drew he was sent back to Cincinnati to full out his sentence but was sent to a max security prison with no chance of escaping this time, Dean has went back on the road and he had Lily for the week. Since the incident she has had numerous nightmares waking up every night screaming and crying and sometimes she wouldn't go back to sleep she would stay up with Dean if she was with him or stay up with John if she was with him. Today would be an exciting day for Nikki and John because she was going to the doctor's to see how their baby is doing but they were in for a hell of a surprise that day, they waited till they got called back.

"Nicole Garcia-Colace?" A nurse called.

"Let's go see our baby". Nikki said.

"Let's". John said.

The couple then went back to the room and Nikki laid down on the bed while John got next to her just as the doctor came in.

"Hi Nikki how are you today". Dr. Jackson asked.

"I'm doing great, this is John he's my fiance as well as the father". Nikki said.

"Nice to meet you". Dr. Jackson said.

"Same here". John said.

"Well let's see what this baby is up too today". Dr. Jackson said.

She then lifted Nikki's shirt and squeezed the gel on her stomach then got the probe of the machine and gently put it on her stomach just as she turned the machine on bringing up the image of Nikki stomach and saw the baby on the screen.

"Oh my gosh John look that's our baby". Nikki cried.

"I see my love". John said.

They then heard the heartbeat of the baby but something threw the doctor off as they heard another heartbeat, that's when the doctor seen it.

"Congratulations your having twins". Dr. Jackson said.


	7. Chapter 7

John and Nikki were stunned of what the doctor said. "T-twins?" John asked to be sure.

"Yup here is the first head". She said showing the ultrasound picture. "And here's the second one". She said.

"Oh my gosh John those are our babies". Nikki said wiping a tear.

"Can you tell what the sex is?" John asked.

"It's too early to tell". She replied.

Once the appointment was over the doctor had printed the ultrasound pictures and gave them to the couple as they went home.

While

Lily was back with Dean on the road, ever since the incident with Drew she has been fighting going to sleep at night afraid of the nightmares that plague her dreams. Lily has been struggling to stay awake throughout the day since she stayed up after having a nightmare the previous night, Dean continued to watch this as it broke his heart.

"Sweetheart if you're tired take a nap you're not doing anything but hurting yourself". Dean said.

"No i'm fine". She said tiredly.

He continued to watch as her eyes kept drooping closed till she finally fell asleep it was just past noon and he knew that his niece needed some kind of sleep so while she slept he quickly went out to the hallway to call John.

-Hello. John said.

-John it's me, Lily's not doing to well and i don't know what to do. Dean said.

-She's not sleeping? John asked.

-She's fighting it at night, last night she woke up scared out of her mind because of a nightmare and she stayed up she fell asleep just a couple of minutes ago. Dean said.

-Will she talk about what happened? John asked.

-No i think if she talks about what happened it'll help her heal but i don't know how to get her to open up. Dean said.

-What if just bare with me here, what if she saw a therapist? John asked.

-You want her to see a shrink? Dean asked.

-It'll help her Dean if she won't open up to us maybe a therapist could help her to talk about it. John said.

-You're right but should we tell her or not? Dean asked.

-You can if you want when i get home i can make some calls. John said.

-John it's ok i'll do it. Dean said.

-I want to do it. John said.

-Alright when you got once let me know. Dean said.

Dean then heard Lily whimpering from the room. -John i gotta go call me later. Dean said.

-Alright i call later. John said.

Dean then hung up and went to console his upset niece, when he entered the room she was tossing and turning on the couch he rushed to her picking her up laying her in his arms.

"It's alright sweetheart it's alright, you're safe it's all just a dream. Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright i'm here i got you". Dean soothed.

Lily then started to calm down and relax as Dean soothed her she wanted to wake up but she was exhausted both physically and mentally so she continued to sleep while Dean held her. He watched her as she slept soundly in his arms he frowned when he saw dark circles that was starting to form under her eyes, he then gently picked her up and shifted her so that way her head was on his shoulder as he got their bags heading to Jimmy and Jey's locker room for the show, when he finally got to the locker room he quietly knocked as he still tried to keep Lily asleep the door was then opened by Jimmy.

"What's good uce". Jimmy said.

"Hey man". Dean said.

"How is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Not good". Dean said.

He walked in and laid the sleeping child down on the couch covering her with the blanket he watched as she turned on her side, she continued to snore softly as Dean let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jey asked.

"I don't know how to help her, she never opens up to me or anyone and when i try to get her to talk about it she won't she'll sit there with a blank expression". Dean said.

"Would she open up to anyone?" Jimmy asked.

"She use to, back when her mom was...alive she always opened up to her about anything and everything, if someone was picking on her at school, a nightmare, anything she always opened up to Grace. She tried to open up to me but it didn't work. I'm not my sister and we both know that". Dean said.

"Did John suggest anything?" Jey asked.

"He said that she should see a shrink". Dean said.

"What do you think about that?" Jimmy asked.

"He's right if she won't open up to me or anyone she might have a better chance at opening up to a therapist". Dean said.

He then moved over to her and went down on one knee he took his index finger and gently caressed her cheek then moved some hair out of her face and just watched as she slept peacefully.

While

Nikki was taking an afternoon nap while John was on the computer looking for a child therapist and so far he hadn't had any luck whatsoever, Nikki then had woken up and went downstairs to check on him she had snuck up behind him and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello my love". Nikki said.

"Hey sweetie". John said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a therapist for Lily, Dean called and said she's not doing so good she can't sleep without having a nightmare. He said that she stayed up last night after having a nightmare she fell back asleep not long ago". John explained sadly.

"My poor baby". Nikki said.

"She won't open up to him and she won't open up to us so i figured she'll do better in therapy". John said.

"I just wanna hold her right now". Nikki said.

"Well we have her this weekend so you can hold her all you want". John said.

"Are we gonna tell her that she's gonna have two siblings instead of one?" Nikki asked.

"We should that may cheer her up a little". John said.

"Do you have any name ideas yet?" Nikki asked.

"If one's a boy i'd like to name him after me, if it's a girl maybe Jasmine or Stella". John said.

"But what if there both boys?" Nikki asked.

"One will be named after me and the other after you".

"I love the sound of that". Nikki said.

The two then were back on the computer searching.

Arena

Lily was still sound asleep while the guys were quietly talking, Lily then began tossing and turning a bit the three men then had heard her whimpering and Dean had rushed over to her trying to sooth her.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart it's alright, it's just a dream you're dreaming you're safe sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Lily soon had calmed down her eyes then began fluttering open her vision was blurry a bit she blinked a couple of times the first thing she saw was Dean kneeling beside her.

"Hey sweetheart". Dean said.

"Uncle Dean?" She asked. She looked around and noticed that they weren't in his locker room anymore but someone else's. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Were with Jimmy and Jey". He said.

She rubbed her eyes as she was still tired. "Sweetheart why don't you try and get some more rest you need it". He said.

"I'm fine Uncle Dean". She yawned.

"Will you be alright with Jimmy and Jey while i'm out in the ring for a couple minutes?" He asked.

"You'll come back won't you?" She asked.

"I'll be right back sweetheart i promise". He said.

"Ok". She said.

Dean then kissed his niece's head then got up. "You guys alright watching her for a couple minutes?" He asked the brothers.

"Yeah we're fine you go". Jimmy said.

"We got this". Jey said.

"Thanks guys". Dean said.

Just as Dean was walking out the door Lily had ran and hugged him from behind. "Good luck Uncle Dean, i love you". She said.

"Thanks sweetheart i love you too". He said smiling.

The eleven year old then let go of Dean and let him go out to the ring in his usual crazy way.

Ring

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Dean Ambrose". Lillian announced.

Dean had then gotten in the ring walked around and then went for a mic.

"Look i know it's bad timing three weeks before WrestleMania and i don't care, i don't care what Triple H's plans were! I don't care what Roman Reigns plans were! The fact of the matter is this Saturday on the WWE Network i'm hijacking the WWE championship and i'm hijacking WrestleMania if anybody likes it or not". Dean said.

Triple H then came out with his own mic. "This is a fun little fantasy you got going on there Dean i hate to be the guy who ruins it for you but let me bring you back down to reality, reality is this WWE World Heavyweight Championship will stay with me as long as i want it too. Let me let you in on a little secret Roadblock is just a name that some idiot in marketing came up with it has nothing to do with you, you are at best a speed bump or pot hole your gonna get hurt permanently". Triple H said.

"Hurt? Hurt ain't so bad, ain't delusional it hasn't got me this far. I'd rather be delusional then be whatever you are". Dean said.

"Whatever i am? You wanna know what i am? I'm driven, i am driven and you can say it however you want, driven by money, power, success, however you want to say it and that's what makes me, me and that makes you honestly you". Hunter chuckled.

"I'm having a hard time hearing you maybe you busted my eardrum on the announce table last week why don't you come down to this ring? Why don't you tell me a little closer? Just so i can hear you a little bit better". Dean said throwing the mic down.

Triple H then looked around the arena to see and hear the cheering fans. "You guys wanna see me go fight Dean Ambrose right now? See here's the thing with that I don't fight on your time". Hunter said to Dean. "And i don't fight on your time". Hunter said to the fans. "I fight on my time you, Dean Ambrose you will get your shot this Saturday at Roadblock whether you learn it tonight or learn it this Saturday at Roadblock you will come face to face with reality and the reality is the authority always wins". He finished.

Dean then watched as Hunter went backstage and he had gotten out of the ring heading backstage so he can see Lily before his match with Wyatt later he then thought about this weekend when he faces Hunter for the championship he really wanted Lily to be there but it was John's weekend with her he thought maybe they could arrange something new for the week so he pulled out his phone and called John.

-Hey Dean what's up. John answered.

-Hey John, look i know it's your weekend with Lily but i want her to see my match this Saturday when i win the title is there anyway we can reschedule weekends or you can get her this week and i get her back Saturday. Dean said.

-I can take her this week and bring her back Saturday. John said.

-You gonna be ok with this? I feel like i'm cutting into your time with Lily. Dean said.

-Dean you're going for the title and if you want Lily to be there she can be there besides there's next weekend anyway. John said.

-Alright after the show tonight i'll send her down to you be ready to pick her up. Dean said.

-You got it. Oh and Dean a couple of things before i go. John said.

-What is it? Dean asked.

-First i found Lily a therapist and since i'm gonna have her this week i can schedule her appointment this week. John said.

-Alright what's the second thing. Dean replied.

-Don't tell Lily we want to surprise her. John said.

-Don't make it too much of a surprise the last time she ran away and stayed out all night. Dean said.

-Well Nikki and I had found out we're expecting twins. John said.

-Congratulations man. Dean said.

-Thanks man. John said.

-Do you know if they're boys or girls yet? Dean asked.

-The doc said it's too early to tell but we should know in another few weeks. John said.

-I'm happy for you guys, listen i gotta go i'll text you when i'm bringing Lily to the airport. Dean said.

-Alright bye Dean. John said.

-See ya. Dean replied.

He then sighed as he continued the walk back to Jimmy and Jey's locker room and just as the door was opened he was hit with such force he was almost knocked down he looked down to see Lily clutching his legs tightly.

"I'm alright sweetheart". Dean said.

"I thought you got hurt like before". She whispered.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said taking her hand going to the hallway.

Once the two were sitting down Lily held her head down so Dean can't see her face so he turned towards her and gently took her chin and looked at her with a soft look.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Nothing". She whispered.

"It's something, look sweetheart i can't help you until i know what's wrong". Dean said.

"I was afraid". Lily said.

"Afraid of what sweetie?" Dean asked moving hair from her face.

"That Triple H or someone would hurt you like last week". Lily said.

"Listen sweetheart i know that you're afraid when i go out there's no need to worry because i'm always careful and i can always take whatever someone throws at me". Dean said.

"But your facing Bray Wyatt tonight and after what happened before i don't want you to face him again". Lily said.

"It'll be alright sweetheart he's just like anybody else i face off with but i will be alright". Dean said gently.

"Can i come with you?" Lily asked.

"No sweetheart i don't want you involved in anything and i don't want you hurt, i'd rather you stay back here with Jimmy and Jey". Dean said.

"Ok". She said.

Dean then kissed her head and gave her a side hug. "There's one more thing i wanna talk to you about sweetheart". He said.

"What?" She asked.

"How would you feel instead of going to your dad's this weekend you'll spend the rest this week with him and then Saturday you'll come back to me so you can see my title match". Dean said.

"I'll go to dad's tonight?" Lily asked.

"After the show yeah you'll go down to see him for the week then on Saturday he'll bring you to me so you can see my title match". Dean said.

"I don't know". Lily said.

"Is there something else wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked knowing the answer.

"No". Lily lied.

Dean took the hint knowing she didn't wanna talk about it anymore. "Ok but i'm here if or when you're ready to talk". He said.

"Alright". She replied.

While

John then had gotten off the phone with Dean and began scurrying around trying to straighten up before Lily gets there he didn't know he was rushing until Nikki had came down.

"John what are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"Dean called and he's letting Lily stay with us for the rest of this week because he wants her to see his title match on Saturday, after the show she'll be on her way here". John explained.

"Are you gonna tell her that she's in therapy?" Nikki asked.

"I will and since i have her this week i'll make the appointment for this week". John said.

"I think my favorite part of her visit is when we'll tell her she's gonna have two little brothers or sisters". Nikki said.

"That'll be my favorite part too". John said.

"But i am worried about something though". Nikki said.

"What's that?" John asked.

"With my injury i don't think i'd be able to do a natural birth i might have to get a C-section". Nikki said.

"We'll talk to the doctor and see what she suggest i don't want you stressing or worrying about anything it won't be good for you or the babies". John said.

"I love the sound of that". Nikki said.

"I love it more". John said.

Back at the arena

Dean now has to go out for the main event against Bray Wyatt but Lily wouldn't have it, he forgot how so stubborn she could be at time it reminded him a lot of Grace.

"Sweetheart i told you i have to go out, there's no if, and's or buts about it". Dean said calmly.

"Then i wanna come with you". Lily said.

"That's not happening either kiddo i don't want you exposed to the world like that and i'm pretty sure John doesn't either. Were not keeping you back here to punish you or anything but to keep you safe, the less people know about you the better. I don't want a target on your back because of me or John". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said in defeat.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head then brought her back to Jimmy and Jey before his match he then left for the gorilla as his music hit.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall introducing first Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Dean had gotten in the ring and did his pose just as Bray Wyatt's music hit and he came out.

"And his opponent Bray Wyatt!' Lillian announced.

Once the two were separated the ref rang the bell and the match went underway.

(Skips time)

Bray was in the far right corner laughing while Dean was laying in the middle of the ring helplessly, when Bray had went back over to Dean he pulled some of hair back then Dean had slapped him across the face then Wyatt had returned the slap as Dean went back into the ropes catching himself and then hit a close line on Wyatt and he crawled towards the corner of the ring then climbed up on it to the top and hit Wyatt with an elbow to the heart and while both men laid in the ring the other members of the Wyatt family had came out surrounding the ring.

Dean had went after Luke Harper first getting the match called off just as the others were getting in ring joining in on the attack, the other Wyatt members had backed off while Bray had began to attack Dean pinning him to the mat and hitting him over the head repeatedly. He then got Dean up and hit Sister Abigail on Dean. Lily couldn't take anymore of her uncle getting jumped so when Jimmy and Jey weren't looking she bolted out the door and out to the ring. She was already running down the ramp and standing in front of Dean as the cheering in the arena grew louder. Dean was still dazed by the attack but when his vision started to clear he saw his niece in the ring standing in front of him. Protecting him.

"L-Lily get out of the ring now". Dean said to his niece.

"I won't leave you Uncle Dean i won't". She said.

Just then Triple H's music had hit with him coming out as he slowly went down to the ring, he finally made it inside and noticed the scene before him. Lily was still protecting Dean by standing in front of him, The Wyatt Family standing there with Bray in the middle laughing, Triple H and Bray Wyatt stood in the middle of the ring face to face with each other and Bray had swiftly touched the championship that was on Triple H's shoulder. Bray and Triple H still were facing off as if they were gonna fight till the group had backed off and left the ring, Dean was still trying to get up from his attack but Lily still refused to leave the ring.

"Lily get out of the ring now". Dean said firmly.

She looked over her shoulder as he gave her a strict glare and she rolled out of the ring and stood to see what was gonna happen next, while Triple H was looking on as The Wyatts' were walking away he then turned his attention to Dean who still was laying on the mat struggling to get up. This tempted Lily to get back in the ring to protect Dean once again but she wouldn't the eleven year old knew she was already in trouble as it was she didn't wanna land in hot water again. Triple H looked over and smirked at her as he continued to roll up his sleeves on his dress shirt, he then glanced over at the announce table and when Lily saw this her eyes were widen and when he had gotten out the ring it had put fear in her body. When Dean saw the COO get out of the ring it had also put fear in his body as he worried for the safety of Lily but that had went away when he saw that Hunter was heading to the announce table and Lily ran back towards the ramp. Triple H had started tearing apart the announce table by pulling and ripping the monitors out while Dean still struggled to get up in the ring, once the COO was satisfied with his work he had went back into the ring and just as he tried to pull Dean out of the ring he was able to pull a dirty deeds on the older man. Dean then fell back stumbling on his knees while Triple H was laid out face first in the middle of the ring he was holding his midsection the whole time and just as he was on his knees he was kneeling in front of the WWE championship he then picked up the title and held on to it while Lily got back in the ring going next to her uncle who still held onto the championship.

His music then blared through the speakers as the show came to an ending, Dean then took a hold of Lily's shoulder as they walked backstage once they had gotten their stuff from Jimmy and Jey's locker room the two kept apologizing to Dean for letting Lily out the room, he knew it wasn't there fault that she left so he simply said, 'don't worry about it'. They all said their goodbyes for the night and the whole time Lily had kept her head down knowing she'll be in for it twice once by Dean and the other by John, once Dean had the car packed up the two had gotten in and headed to the airport the whole time Dean stayed quiet and that was when he was really pissed.

"I'm sorry i did that Uncle Dean i really am". Lily said.

"Lily Grace Ambrose-Cena, what in the world would possess you to do that after i specifically told you to keep your butt with Jimmy and Jey?" Dean asked strictly.

"I wanted to protect you when you were down". Lily said.

Dean was trying not to lose his cool. "Lily i told you i can handle it and since you deliberately disobeyed me and because of that you're grounded for two weeks, that means no phone unless you're with your dad and you call to say goodnight, no tablet, no anything except your homework. Do you understand me". He said strictly.

"But Uncle Dean". Lily protested.

"Lily Grace don't push it now you're grounded for two weeks, do i make myself clear". He said firmly.

"Yes sir". She said.

"I'll make sure to tell your dad when you go". Dean said.

The eleven year old stayed quiet the rest of the time during the trip, by the time they were at the airport neither one had said a word since they were both trying to calm down they went inside and the whole time Lily wanted to speak up but was afraid that she would get into it with Dean so while he was getting her ticket she was lost in her thought thinking of something she could say to try and smooth things over so when she saw him approach she was ready to explain her side.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked looking at a magazine.

"I'm really really sorry for what i did at the arena, when you were down i thought that The Wyatt family was gonna attack you again and all i wanted to do was protect you". Lily explained.

Dean sighed and put the magazine down. "I know you wanted to protect me sweetheart but i told you i didn't want you to go out to the ring for a reason and now John's gonna be asking me questions, people are gonna be talking about it, not to mention now people might use you to get to me now. That is why i don't want you around the ring while me or John are out there, those guys will do anything and yes i do mean anything to get to people whether it be physically, mentally, or personally". He explained.

"I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt that's all". She whispered.

"I get that sweetheart i do but it's mine and John's job to protect you not the other way around, we can handle and take care of our self. When Hunter was getting out of the ring going to the announce table i was scared". He said.

Lily looked shocked at his last statement. "But you never get scared". She pointed out.

"I get scared just like everyone else i may not show it but i do get scared. I was scared that he would do something to you and i couldn't protect you from it". He said.

Dean's phone then began to ring with John's number. "You wanna take a guess at who this is?" He asked.

"It's dad isn't it?" She asked.

"Yup, i will be right back do not go anywhere". He said.

He then walked away so he could take the call.

-Yeah John. Dean answered.

-Is Lily alright? John asked.

Dean sighed he must have seen what happened.

-Yes she's fine and before you ask, she snuck out of Jimmy and Jey's locker room and came down. She's already on punishment so you don't have to worry about much. Dean replied.

-What's her punishment? John asked.

-She's grounded for two weeks, no phone unless she's with you to call and say good night, no tablet, no nothing except her homework. Dean answered.

-Alright i got it, are you guys at the airport yet? John replied.

-Yeah we're waiting now it shouldn't be much longer though. Dean said.

Just then the flight was announced.

-Her plane's boarding now so be ready to pick her up. Dean said.

-I'm out the door now. John said.

-Alright text me when she lands. Dean said.

-Will do. John said.

Dean then hung up the phone while Lily was getting her backpack on and Dean had gotten her suitcase he then walked her over.

"Alright sweetheart have fun with your dad, i already told him you're grounded so don't pull anything". Dean said.

"I won't". Lily said.

"I will see you Saturday sweetheart". Dean said.

"See you Saturday Uncle Dean, i love you". Lily said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said hugging her.

Lily quickly returned the hug and then left for the plane while Dean watched as she boarded the plane, he stayed and watched as the plane took off he then pulled his phone out.

-She's on her way to you now. Dean.

He then put it back as he went back out to his rental and headed for the next town.

Meanwhile

John had gotten Dean's text as he was waiting for the plane to land, Nikki had wanted to go with him but he wanted her to rest he promised that once he had gotten Lily that she can hang out with her all she wants. It was a little while before Lily's flight had finally landed and once all the people were off John was scanning the crowd for Lily till he finally found her.

"Lily!" John called out.

Lily had heard her name being called and she looked around to see John holding his arms open as she ran straight to them hugging him tightly.

"I missed you dad". Lily said.

"I missed you too honey, let's get your bags and head home". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Once they had gotten her luggage and backpack they head outside to John's car and began driving to his house the whole time Lily stayed quiet till she decided to break the silence.

"So I guess Uncle Dean told you what happened". Lily said.

"He did and i agree with him, he told you to stay with Jimmy and Jey but you didn't instead you ignored him and went and did it anyway". John said.

"But i only wanted to protect him that's it". Lily said.

"I know that and he knows that but he told you to stay put and you disobeyed him so i agree that you should be grounded". John said.

"I only wanted to help". She muttered.

"Honey what you did yes you wanted to protect him we get that but what if something had happen to you? Did you even think about that part?" John asked.

"Not really". Lily said.

"So you see why we want you to stay in the back to protect you. Our main thing we when have to go in the ring is your safety and well being, if we don't know you're safe that will scare us". John said.

"I get it now". Lily said.

"I'm glad but when we get to the house Nikki and i have something to tell you". John said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's a surprise". John said.

"After last time i don't do well with surprises". Lily said.

"I know, there is one more thing i wanna talk to you about". John said.

"What is it dad?" Lily asked.

"Dean told me that you're not doing very well after what happened so i think you should talk to someone about it". John said.

"Like a shrink?" Lily asked.

John sighed and thought, 'just like Dean'. "Yes it might help you if you talk about it". He explained.

"I guess that be ok, i admit i haven't been myself since what happened and it's been worrying you guys". Lily said.

"Well tomorrow i can set up for your first appointment this week". John said.

"Ok". She said.

By the time they got to John's house Lily was already falling asleep so he gently shook her and they got the bags heading inside taking them to Lily's room.

"Once you have your stuff put away and you've changed for bed you can call Dean then i'll take your phone". John said.

"Alright". Lily said.

She then began to put her luggage and backpack in her closet it then go to her dresser to pull out some pajama shorts and i t shirt, once she has changed she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and wash her face by this time John had came back in just as Lily was crawling into her bed while John pulled the covers back for her then covered her with them. She then got her phone and called Dean.

-Hey sweetheart. Dean answered.

-Hi Uncle Dean, i'm calling to say good night. Lily said.

-Good night sweetheart i love you and i'll talk to you tomorrow. Dean said.

-I love you too and i'll talk to you tomorrow. Lily said.

-Sweet dreams sweetheart. Dean said.

Once she hung up she handed her phone to John who held his hand out he quickly took it putting it in his pocket.

"I thought you and mom wanted to tell me something". Lily said.

"It can wait for the morning for now both my girls needs some rest". John said.

"Alright, good night dad". Lily said.

"Sweet dreams love". John said.

He then kissed her head then got up leaving her room but cut the light off just as he went to his room for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

During the night everyone was sound asleep but after a while nightmares started plaguing Lily's dreams and soon she was whimpering and crying, it then woke John and Nikki.

"I got it sweetheart go back to bed". Nikki said.

"Alright". John said.

The older woman had but on her rope and made it to Lily's room she quickly went in to see the young girl in distress she was by her side in a quick minute.

"Lily, sweetie wake up you're dreaming it's all a dream wake up love come on wake up for me please". Nikki said shaking her gently.

The young girl's eyes snapped over as she started to look around and her eyes landed on Nikki.

"Mommy". Lily cried.

"It's alright my love it's alright". Nikki said soothingly.

She then pulled a crying Lily into her arms and held onto her as she cried. "Shh sweetie it's alright it's ok sweetie, mommy's here I've got you. It's ok my love". Nikki soothed her.

Just as Nikki tried to pull away Lily stayed glued to her. "Don't leave". Lily said.

"Alright how about i lay here with you until you fall asleep". Nikki said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily just laid in Nikki's arms with her head on her chest the whole time Nikki was gently rubbing her arms with one hand and moving her hair from her face with the other.

"You wanna talk about it sweetie?" Nikki asked.

"It was awful mom, Drew found us again and he got rid of you, dad, and Uncle Dean then took me". Lily said choking on a sob.

"It'll be alright sweetheart your dad won't let nobody hurt us i promise". Nikki said.

John then noticed that Nikki hadn't come back yet so he got his robe on and went to go check on his girls he saw that Lily's door was open and saw that they were laying down so he went in.

"Hey everything alright?" John asked.

Nikki shook her head no so John came over and laid on the other side of Lily as she became sandwiched between the two adults.

"You alright baby?" John asked.

The young girl shook her head no tiredly her eyes started to droop closed but she kept jolting awake.

"Sweetie go back to sleep you need some rest". John said gently.

"I'm fine daddy". She said tiredly.

Hey eyes kept closing till she finally had went back to sleep with her head on Nikki's chest and her small hand on Nikki's swollen abdomen.

"John look". Nikki whispered.

He looked over to see what she was talking about and a smile appeared on his face. "She's already protective of them". He said.

"We should go some she can rest". Nikki said.

"Yeah". John agreed.

They kissed her head and went back to their room for the night.

Meanwhile

Dean was at a house showing and he had just finished a brutal tag match with Jimmy and Jey, he was untaping his hands when they found him.

"Hey man". Jimmy said.

"Where's Lily?" Jey asked.

"I let John have her for the week and i'll get her back Saturday when i go for the title". Dean said.

"Is she doing any better?" Jimmy asked.

"She still having trouble sleeping at night and she still won't open up about what happened". Dean replied.

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember it". Jey said.

"I was thinking that too". Dean said.

Renee went to go find her boyfriend and she found him talking with Jimmy and Jey. "Hey babe". Renee said coming up.

"Hey beautiful". Dean said.

"Hey guys". Renee said to Jimmy and Jey.

"Hey". They said.

"So some of us were gonna go out tonight did you wanna come with?" She asked.

"I'm actually not in the mood to go out". Dean said.

"We have an early flight to go home tomorrow so maybe a rain check". Jimmy said.

"Sure".

Jimmy and Jey had to leave and Renee had noticed something was wrong with Dean.

"Hey what's wrong?" Renee asked.

"I'm worried about Lily". Dean said.

"Is she ok? Where is she i haven't seen her all day". Renee said.

"She's with John for the week. She's not doing so good she's not sleeping well and she won't open up to me or anyone for that matter". Dean said.

"It'll be alright just give her some time i'm sure that she'll come out of the funk she's in. Did John suggest anything?" Renee replied.

"He wants her to see a shrink". Dean said.

"Well maybe it'll help her". Renee said.

"Maybe hey let's get back to the hotel i'm exhausted". Dean said.

"Alright". Renee said.

Dean had left to shower and change leaving Renee sitting down looking at her abdomen and she thought, 'soon'.

While

Lily woke up first in the morning it was just a little after 7 in the morning so she went to check on her parents and seen that they were still fast asleep so she decided to make breakfast so she went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon then took a chair and went up to get the pancake mix from the cabinet she then poured the mix in a bowl getting some on the cabinet and her clothes then added water and began stirring it. Once the batter and mixed and it ended up on Lily along on the counter area she then went to get the frying pan just then Nikki came down stairs to see the kitchen a mess.

"Lily sweetie what are you doing?" Nikki asked.

The eleven year old looked up to see Nikki standing there with a smile on her facing while chuckling.

"Hi mom i was just making breakfast for you and dad". Lily said.

"It looks like you got it on you instead". Nikki chuckled.

"It was an accident". Lily said.

"Well how about i help you we can surprise John together". Nikki said.

"I like that better". Lily said.

Nikki then took a rag and cleaned Lily up from the batter and flour. "Now what do you say we make my famous blueberry pancakes". She said.

"Ok". Lily said.

The two then began making the blueberry pancakes, Lily decided to set the table while Nikki cooked once that was finished she went and got the orange juice from the fridge and poured it in the cups.

"All done mom". Lily said.

"Good job sweetheart". Nikki smiled at her daughter.

John then came down to see his girls awake and breakfast is ready. "Well i see you two had quite the morning". John said.

"I tried to cook breakfast but i ended up getting on me then actually cooking it so mom helped me". Lily said.

"We made my famous blueberry pancakes with eggs and bacon". Nikki said.

"I can't wait to eat it then". John said.

Once they were seated at the table Lily then spoke up. "So dad what did you and mom wanna tell me?" She asked.

The couple then looked at each other then Nikki went to grab something from her purse and went back to the table to show Lily the sonogram.

"Do you see something a bit different?" John asked.

"I see two heads, four arms and legs". She said then realizing. "Mom you're having twins". She said.

"Yes honey i am i forgot that twins ran on my side of the family". Nikki replied.

"Are they boys or girls?" Lily asked.

"It's too soon to tell but we should know in another few weeks". John said.

The young eleven year old felt a bit mad and jealous. "Does that mean you're gonna forget about me?" She asked.

"No sweetheart we could never ever forget about you, why would you say that". John said.

"Well twins take a lot of work it'll be double everything and you guys will spend so much time with them that you'll forget me". Lily said.

"Baby we could never forget about you not ever, besides the babies are gonna need their older sister". Nikki said.

"What are they gonna need me for?" Lily asked.

"They're gonna look up to you, you're gonna protect them, your gonna teach them things, it may sound boring at first but once they get here it'll be better". John said.

"How about this me and you will have a spa day this week just you and me". Nikki said.

"That sounds like fun". Lily said.

"And after your appointment me and you can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want". John said.

"Do i really have to go dad?" Lily asked.

"It'll help you sweetheart and we want you to feel better, besides this will help you heal. I know it's hard to talk about what happened but you should talk to someone about it". John said.

"I don't like talking about it". Lily said.

"Well at least give it a try please". John said.

"I'll try it but i still don't like it". Lily said.

"That's my girl, go get ready we have to head out soon". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

John then quickly called to make sure the appointment was still scheduled once he was off the phone Nikki wrapped him in a hug from behind. "Do you think this will help her?" She asked.

"I hope it does". John replied.

"It was so sad last night John she wouldn't let go of me for anything, she was so scared that something had happened to us". Nikki said.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to any of us i promise". John said.

Lily then came down the stairs wearing blue shorts, a black tank top, and her high tops, she had her hair in a ponytail. "I'm ready". Lily said.

"Give me a second honey and i'll be back". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

John then went to go get his shoes while Lily waited with Nikki. "I don't wanna do this mommy, i don't like talking about it i just wanna forget it". Lily said.

"Oh baby it'll be alright i promise i bet once you talk about it you'll feel better, you know when i was your age and my grandpa died i couldn't eat i couldn't sleep because i was too sad. I didn't wanna talk about it or anything, i wanted to stay to myself all the time but then when my mom noticed something was wrong with me she put me in counseling and it helped me a lot". Nikki said.

"Do you still talk about him?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes but i know deep down he'd always be with my, he may not be here physically but he'll always live on in my heart". Nikki said.

"Like how my mom lives on in my heart". Lily said.

"Exactly like that". Nikki said.

"I wish she was still here, i still miss her". Lily said.

"It's alright to miss her, if you want you can always tell me stuff about what you guys did and maybe we could do them". Nikki said.

"Whenever one of us would have a bad day we'd watch our favorite movie and eat ice cream". Lily said.

"Then we could do that". Nikki said.

"Could we do it tonight?" Lily asked.

"Of course my love". Nikki said.

" I love you mommy". Lily said hugging Nikki.

"I love you too my sweet girl". Nikki replied.

John then came down wearing his jean shorts, a blue t shirt, his baseball cap, and his black Nikes.

"Let's go Lily". John said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"I'll see you later beautiful". John said.

"I'll see you two later". Nikki said.

The couple shared a quick kiss and Nikki quickly kissed the top of Lily's head then John and Lily headed out to the appointment.

Meanwhile

Dean had a rare day off and he spent it with Renee he noticed something very different with her but he didn't noticed, Renee had been keeping this secret from him for a while she just didn't know how to tell him she just hopes he'll take the news well. Right now she was in the bathroom splashing some water on her face while Dean was laying on the bed watching some movie on cable she took a deep breath and went out.

"Dean, baby can i talk to you about something". Renee said.

"Yeah babe what is it". Dean said.

She then went into her bag and pulled a onesie out and it read, 'My daddy loves me'. Dean looked a bit in shock at his girlfriend.

"Are you...are you pregnant?" Dean asked.

"Yes i'm only a couple of months along". Renee said.

Dean then got up and pulled her into his arms giving her a passionate kiss he then broke it as he got down on one knee shocking the blonde woman.

"Dean". Renee said in shock.

"Renee you are my everything, your my best friend, my soul mate, and now the mother to my child. I love you with all my heart and i know you love Lily, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean yes". Renee said crying.

"I can't wait to tell Lily that you are becoming part of our family, you and the little one". Dean said putting his hand on Renee's stomach.

"Are you gonna tell her on Saturday?" Renee asked.

"Maybe we can tell her together besides i don't want to surprise her too much the last time she got surprised she ran away and didn't come home till the next morning". Dean said.

"Do you think she'll be ok after we tell her?" Renee asked.

"Hey she was ok when John told her so she'll be ok when we tell her". Dean said.

"Do you think she'll hate me?" Renee asked.

"Why would you think she'll hate you?" Dean asked.

"It feels like i'm taking you away from her she was used to having just you now you have me and the baby". Renee said.

"She won't hate you i promise, it will take some time for her to get use to everything but she'll come around she always does". Dean said.

"How do you know?" Renee asked.

"I know her better than anyone she'll come around". Dean said.

"I just hope your right". Renee said.

Meanwhile

John and Lily had arrived at the therapist office and the young girl went to sit down while John signed her in, she felt nervous the whole time she kept picking her nails a habit her mother and Dean both did once John was finished he went to sit by Lily.

"Hey stop that you'll ruin your nails". John said.

"I'm nervous dad i never opened up to a complete stranger before". Lily said.

"Well it'll be for a little bit besides i'll be right out here waiting for you". John said.

"You won't be coming in with me?" Lily asked.

"No because you'll be ok i'm sure of it". John said.

"I wish Uncle Dean were here". Lily mumbled.

"He'd be here if he could but you can talk to him later i promise". John said.

"Lily Dr. Johnson is ready to see you". The receptionist said.

The young girl looked at John with a pleaded look and he gave her a reassuring smile she then hopped down from the chair going into the office, John watched as the door shut behind her he then went in the hallway to make a quick call.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Dean it's me. John answered.

-What's wrong? Is Lily ok? Dean asked.

-She's fine she's in her session now so when she calls you tonight she might tell you that. John replied.

-Alright listen me and Renee are surprising Lily on Saturday, she's pregnant and were engaged. Dean said.

-Congratulations man i'm happy for you guys, maybe Renee and Nikki can help plan each other's weddings. John said.

-Maybe i gotta go but don't tell Lily we want to. Dean said.

-My lips are sealed. John said.

John then hung up his phone as he went back inside he texted Nikki to see if she wanted anything on the way home.

-Get some movies and ice cream, Lily wants a movie night. Nikki.

-Any specific movie? John.

-You'll have to ask her. Nikki.

-What kind of ice cream? John.

-Chocolate. Nikki said.

-Anything for my girls. John.

Lily sat on the chair while she's picking her nails she glanced at the doctor, she was a young woman about 30 with blonde hair in a tight bun and she's wearing a knee length blue dress with black pumps.

"Alright Lily you can start whenever your ready sweetie". Dr. Johnson said.

"I don't really know what to say". Lily said shyly.

"Alright start off with something easy tell me about your family". Dr. Johnson said.

"My dad and uncle are wrestlers so they both travel a lot, my mom died a few years ago so now my dad's fiance lets me call her mom. They're engaged and they are having twins". Lily said.

"Are you excited to be an older sister?" Johnson asked.

"I guess i'm just afraid i'll mess up or the babies won't like me". Lily said.

"I said the same thing when i was your age to my parents when my brother was born i didn't know if i'd mess up i was actually afraid that my brother would hate me". Johnson said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but that was all pushed aside when i saw him for the first time my first instinct was to protect him at all cost because i knew it was job to protect him". Johnson said.

"But it'll be a little different because it will be like they won't have time for me once the babies come so i might feel a little left out". Lily said.

"What do you like doing with your uncle?" Johnson asked.

"When he's not wrestling we'll spend the whole day together, we'll watch movies, go out, sometimes he teaches me how to fight just not the way he does it". Lily explained.

"And your uncle was he your mom brother? Or your dad's?" Johnson asked.

"My mom's brother when i was younger he was like my dad figure". Lily said.

"What can you tell me about your mom?" Johnson asked.

Lily then felt some tears in her eyes but she spoke up. "She was beautiful, nice, she was my best friend, she was everything to me and my uncle". She said.

"Do you think you could tell me what happened". Johnson asked handing her a tissue.

"My mom's boyfriend at the time he was always a douche, he would always hit us but one night when he was gone we tried to leave but he came back and my mom told me to go to my room and hide. She told me to call my uncle and i did, my mom's boyfriend killed her that night and i helped put him in jail. Then just a couple weeks ago he came back for me since then I've been having nightmares and i haven't been sleeping well". Lily said.

"What would they be about?" Johnson asked.

"He would come back for me sometimes, in one he took everyone i cared about then came at me". Lily said.

"Have you opened up to anyone about what happened?" Johnson asked.

"No, i don't like talking or thinking about it because when i do it's like i'm reliving it". Lily said.

"Well i think if you do talk about it to anyone you'll feel better i promise, well Lily i think that's enough for today i'll see you next time". Johnson said.

"Alright". Lily said.

John was still on his phone when the door opened to see Lily walking out with the Dr following her.

"I'm Dr. Johnson you must be Lily's father". Johnson said.

"Yes i am you can call me John". John said.

"Lily did great today i'll see her next time". Johnson said.

"Alright thank you". John said.

"Have a good day". Johnson said.

"You too". John said.

The father and daughter then left. "So Lily what movies do you wanna watch tonight?" John asked.

"I'm in the mood for action and comedy". Lily said.

"You sure do take after me". John chuckled.

Lily stayed quiet for a minute thinking of what the therapist said. "Hey dad". Lily said.

"What is it sweetie?" John replied.

"Dr. Johnson said that i should talk about what happened and i think she's right". Lily said.

"We'll be ready to listen whenever your ready to talk about it". John said.

They stopped to get the movies and ice cream, they picked up 21 Jump street, 22 Jump street, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the entire series of Fast and Furious they then got some ice cream and headed back home, when they got their Nikki had made lunch for everyone.

"Were home". John said.

"Hey you two i made lunch, grilled cheese and tomato soup". Nikki said.

The three then sat down to eat Lily then decided to speak up. "I'm ready to talk about what happened". She said.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. When Drew had me i was really scared because i didn't know what he was gonna do, i was scared that i wouldn't see you guys or Uncle Dean again. When he left and didn't come back i thought he had done something to all of you then when he came back i-i thought he was gonna hurt me". Lily said trying to stay strong.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you in any kind of way?" John asked afraid of knowing.

"All he did was tie me up and put me in the trunk, he didn't do anything else". Lily said.

Nikki couldn't control her emotions soon the tears came streaming down as she got up and pulled Lily into a warm motherly hug and John wrapped both his arms around his two girls. The rest of the afternoon passed and soon it was dinner they decided to order pizza and have their movie night, Lily sat between her parents while the movies played. The pizza had finally came and they all were sitting on the couch watching Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, after they had eaten John went to get the ice cream from the freezer and gave Lily and Nikki's there as they continued to watch the movies. Soon after Lily was starting to fall asleep with her head on Nikki's shoulder.

"Alright sweetheart time for bed go up and get ready we'll be up in a minute". John said.

"Ok". Lily yawned.

While the two adults cleaned up a bit Lily was up in her room changing for bed she crawled into bed and waited for John and Nikki to come up after a couple of minutes they did John had handed the young girl her phone to call Dean like she always had done.

-Hey sweetheart. Dean answered.

-Hi Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-How was your day sweetie? Dean asked.

-It was ok i went to therapy today and it helped me i feel a lot better. Lily said.

-See we told you it'll help. Dean said.

-You did. She said then let out a yawn.

Dean then chuckled and replied. -Go to sleep sweetheart and i'll talk to you tomorrow alright. He said.

-Alright good night Uncle Dean i love you. Lily said.

-Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you too. Dean said.

Lily hung up and handed her phone back to John just as Nikki fixed the blanket around Lily.

"Good night dad...good night mom". Lily said as her eyes drooped shut.

"Sweet dreams sweetie". Nikki said.

"Sleep tight baby". John said.

They each kissed her head and left her room going to theirs for the night.

Meanwhile

Dean had hung up his phone and put it on the nightstand just as Renee laid her head on his chest.

"How is she?" Renee asked.

"She's ok she had her first therapy session today and she said she felt better". Dean said.

"I can't wait for Saturday to come so we can tell her". Renee said.

"I can't wait either, just like i can't wait to make you my wife". Dean said.

"Mrs. Renee Ambrose i love it". Renee said.

"I love you". Dean said kissing her.

"I love you more". Renee said.

John's house

During the night John had awoken to use the bathroom so he quietly slipped out of Nikki's hold to go to the bathroom in his room, once he was finished something in his mind told him to check on Lily so he quietly went down to her room and peeked inside he smiled when he seen that Lily was sleeping peacefully. For the first time in weeks she wasn't crying, whimpering, or fighting in her sleep she was sleeping peacefully with no nightmares plaguing her dreams.

"John? Is Lily ok?" Nikki asked half asleep.

"Yeah come here". John said.

She then went over to see her little girl fast asleep not tossing and turning, screaming, crying, nothing it brought a smile to her face as well.


End file.
